


Dear Ellie

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Kid Fic, handwriting scan, passive-aggressive notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passive-aggressive note-writing for beginners. [handwriting scan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ellie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Timmy and Ellie - older sibling advice_
> 
> This is _so_ in the category “prompt filling gone wrong”—but I couldn't help it :o)  
>  (I'm certain that one or the other piece of advice is in there somewhere …)
> 
> _Epic_ thanks to **Moit** for cutely “childifying” this! ^.^
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
